


Massage

by Hisao



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisao/pseuds/Hisao
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Massage

Massage

「Anna？」  
「Elsa？」  
「妳該休息了。」Elsa忍不住嘆了口氣。  
「等等，再一下下就好，我只剩下這份文件要看了。」Anna的手指順著紙上的文字流動著，一旁搖曳的燭火讓她時不時皺起眉頭。  
「是誰以前嚴格禁止我把文件帶回寢室的？」Elsa微微嘟嘴抗議。  
「是誰以前都在書房待到三更半夜讓我不得不去把人拖回寢室的？」Anna笑容以對，眼神依舊在紙張上飛舞。  
「當初抱怨我是工作狂的人，現在好像比我還嚴重呢。」Elsa瞇起眼開始翻起舊帳來。  
「那是因為，我們都覺得自己必須盡全力擔好責任，絕不能虧待自己的國民一絲一毫，對吧？」

Elsa認輸了。

「好吧，那至少讓我幫妳按摩一下雙腿好嗎？妳已經為了籌備和鄰國大臣的貿易會議，穿著高跟鞋奔波一整天了。」Elsa不捨地捏了捏Anna的小腿。  
「哇喔，那太棒了，就麻煩妳囉！」  
「讓我回想一下，我記得以前有讀過一本書，是東方傳來的醫學書籍，裡面記載了一些可以讓人放鬆的位置，他們稱之為『穴道』。」Elsa喃喃自語，開始順著Anna的腳底慢慢摸索。

腳底板有很多與內臟相對應的點，但Elsa只是想讓Anna釋放腿部的疲勞，便隨意的試了起來。  
「湧泉穴。」Elsa用指尖壓按意思是會讓泉水湧現的點。  
「噢！」Anna驚呼一聲。  
「抱歉！我弄痛你了嗎？」Elsa驚慌的收回雙手，不安地看著緊皺著眉的Anna。  
「與其說是痛，比較像是酸酸刺刺的感覺，好像有點痛快？不過可以請妳溫柔一點嗎？謝謝妳。」Anna稍稍放鬆捏緊文件的手指，尷尬的對她笑了笑。  
Elsa充滿歉意地點點頭，開始在她有印象的穴道上，用指腹畫著小小的圓圈。

光明穴、足三里，每個穴道都揉個三分鐘；承山穴推按到承筋穴，讓小腿肌肉可以紓解緊繃。  
隨著手指與掌根的游移，她聽到Anna下意識發出放鬆舒適的感嘆聲。  
順著大腿外側輕敲膽經，再從內側的曲泉推至足五里。  
Elsa抬眼觀察Anna，一天累積下來的疲勞得到舒緩，閱讀文件的目光似乎慵懶了起來。

原本只推至足五里的掌心慢慢往上探，來到了陰廉。  
來回了幾次後，她的指腹往花心揉壓了下去。

「Elsa!?」Anna倒抽一口氣，不小心把手上的文件捏成Ｌ字型。  
「哎呀，妳這樣Kai看到會不開心的。」Elsa看著文件皺了下眉。「抱歉，我又弄痛妳了嗎？」Elsa看起來一點歉意也沒有。「放心，我會再更溫柔一點的。」

於是她用舌尖取代了指腹。

「！？」一時之間無法言語的Anna不小心將手裡的文件抓成Ｓ型。「我親愛的姐姐，妳還記得我明天有個重要的會議嗎？」Anna微微喘著氣抗議。  
「當然，而且我決定明天和妳一起出席。」順著舌頭又落下了一吻。  
「妳應該理解我們兩人的睡眠時間不能總和起來計算吧？」  
「妳應該記得我需要的睡眠時間總是比妳還要短吧？」

Elsa眼看著Anna索性把文件揉成一團、扔到床下。  
「哎呀，妳這樣Kai看到會生氣的。」  
「到時候我會直接跟Kai說，這一切都是妳造成的。」她邊抱怨、邊伸出雙手將Elsa往自己的上身拉近。  
「到時候我不會承認，也不會否認的。」Elsa輕笑著湊近那對她期盼已久的溫熱雙唇，腦袋裡還質疑了一下湧泉穴的位置是否記載有誤。

不意外的，  
隔天的朝會由前任女王代替身體微恙的現任女王主持。  
中午過後，則由兩位女王攜手招待來自鄰國的貴賓。  
兩人出場時皆踩著精緻的高跟鞋，身著華麗的高領禮服，引起現場嘉賓一陣驚呼。


End file.
